Una vida diferente
by Akao Shimizu
Summary: Los mitos hablan sobre un hilo rojo del destino, el cual se puede estirar y enredad pero jamás romper, así ambas personas deberán de encontrarse o ayudarse en algún momento o lugar, sin importar el tiempo. Sin embargo, quien iba a decir que el destino podría ser tan largo.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma ½ es una obra cuyos derechos pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**.**

**..**

**Momento: 01**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Crecer en una pequeña familia donde tu educación se limita a las normas morales de tradiciones antiguas, no parecía el problema. Mi padre trato de criarnos a su mejor manera después de la muerte de mi madre; seguramente no fue sencillo, pues ¿Cómo un hombre que fue criado en una cultura donde la jerarquía pareciera ser lo más importante, ahora se rebajaría a labores domésticas?

Cuando el padre es igual al sostén económico y la labor de la mujer es dedicarse a él y a su hogar llegas a un punto donde te sientes limitado por sus estrictas normal, que si bien funcionan como sociedad para mí se habían vuelto una jaula. Como todo buen japonés el deber, el honor y mis obligaciones las he tenido claras desde que me las inculcaron, pero ahora no pensando como sociedad si no como individuo me doy cuenta que por una vez o tal vez de nuevo, quiero ser egoísta.

Mi padre abrió su mente para no solo trabajar por su familia en lo domestico, si no, adentrarse a la crianza de tres niñas, no un niño que llevaría el sostén del apellido y del Dojo al crecer, no, tres niñas que debían ajustarse a encontrar un buen esposo. Ese efecto no duro mucho, pues mi hermana mayor tomo el lugar de mi madre al dedicarse al cien por ciento a nosotros y mi padre se vio en la obligación de enseñarnos el legado de su familia, el estilo de lucha vale todo, no por cariño, si no el deber de seguir con la escuela, lo único que quedaba del apellido Tendo.

Había llegado el día en que esa espina con la que había nacido saliera, vi a mí alrededor las paredes que antes me sostenían como las que ahora me apresaban. Al terminar la boda tan fatídica seguí viendo a Nabiki aprovecharse de la situación, Kasumi siendo la recatada japonesa, a aquellos patriarcas que debían ser la cabeza de la familia siendo niños… Y lo vi a él, a quien aún no lograba entender, pero sabía que seguía siendo el mismo; en definitiva si no cambiaba yo, si no lo hacía por mí misma no lo haría nada, ni nadie. Y yo Akane Tendo iba a cambiar.

.

* * *

.

Las noches de invierno eran las más frías registradas desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo no fue impedimento para que Akane se levantara a media noche de su tibia cama para empacar. Poco a poco iba cerrando el cierre creando el ruido de la fricción, haciendo eco en sus oídos y triplicarse en cada esquina de la casa, sus pies descalzos caminaron hacia el librero, tomo un grueso cuadernos y tomo cada yen que tenía ahorrado.

La mañana se alumbraba con una borrosa neblina aquella que empaña los autos a las 5 de la mañana, pero no importo por que Akane estaba lista. Se miró al espejo por última vez, sin el mismo rostro de hace 5 años pero si el mismo corte, se vio un par de centímetros más alta pero el mismo tamaño en sus pechos, eso o Ranma le había repetido tanto esa idea que su mente ya se había convencido del hecho, "gorda", escucho la voz de su mente, sin embargo el espejo no sabía que mostrar, si la verdadera imagen de aquella mujer o el que su mente miraba. Aunque supo que ya no debía lamentarse de ella misma porque Akane Tendo no era así, ella seguiría aprendiendo a cocinar, seguiría aprendiendo y mejorando su arte de lucha, estudiaría la universidad y tal vez encontraría a alguien que la amara, y si para eso tenía que irse lo haría.

—Buenos días Kasumi —saludo con su sonrisa matutina.

—Buen día Akane, aún es muy temprano —Kasumi se extrañó por dentro, aunque mostró la misma sonrisa sincera. E igualmente temerosa de que su motivo fuese preparar el desayuno.

—Quería aprovechar el día, mi tren sale a las 8:30 —se acercó al frutero mordiendo una roja manzana.

— ¿Iras a ver a tus amigas? —algo le olía mal y no era su guisado. Hubo un silencio en el que solo los sonidos ambientales susurraban en sus oídos, el aceite saltando con una elevada temperatura, la jugosa fruta siendo machacada por los voraces molares de la joven que miraba al horizonte.

—Lo siento Kasumi. Yo no soy como tu…— y allí estaba, el temor de Kasumi, ver alejarse a una Akane madura sin su verdadera felicidad—. No soy una ama de casa, no puedo cocinar, no se coser, no tengo ninguna pisca de delicadeza decorativa; yo tengo que ir allá afuera a conocer el mundo y saber en que soy buena Kasumi —jamás había escuchado a su hermana hablar así, creía conocerla como la palma de su mano, conocía su gran corazón, su gran temperamento y sus berrinches de no querer casarse con Ranma a pesar de amarlo. Pero esto no era un berrinche, era una decisión.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes Akane? —se acercó a ella con las manos temblorosas.

—No hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo —envolvió sus manos con las suyas—. Pero estaré bien, ya lo he planeado todo.

— ¿Pero dónde te vas a quedar? —tenia tantas preguntas, sin embargo no pudo formular la correcta.

—No puedo decirte nada ahora… —un saludo lejano se escuchó, volteando ansiosa al umbral de la puerta.

—Papá ya despertó —la tetera comenzó a silbar, el agua estaba lista—Buenos días papá —ambas chicas salieron al comedor.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste hija? —la miro sonriente—. Corriste muy temprano hoy —volvió su vista al periódico sin percatarse de su vestimenta.

Más pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, los suaves y delicados pasos de una mujer y los firmes y pesados pasos de un hombre yendo uniformemente.

—Buenos días familia —saludaron a la par inclinándose un poco.

—Tío Genma, tía Nodoka les gustaría una taza de té mientras esta el desayuno.

—Que amable cariño, pero vamos, yo te ayudo —y allí estaba, ese tono suave y cordial de Nodoka, a quien agradecían pues ahora la rutina solitaria de Kasumi había cambiado, dando más vida al Dojo, porque si en algún momento un miembro del hogar estaba triste o feliz aquellas paredes lograban sentirlo.

—Mire esto Saotome —Soun llamo la atención de Genma invitándolo a leer una de las noticias.

Akane en el umbral del pasillo los observaba sin decir nada, por un momento sintió no existir, todo seguía su rumbo sin ella, no importaba tener una maleta a su lado, para ellos era un capricho más.

—Tengo que hablar con ustedes —hablo con firmeza, cada miembro se detuvo al verla por primera ver con detalle, esa chica no era Akane.

— ¿Qué ocurre Akane? —hablo primero el patriarca.

—Debo decir que no tengo mucho tiempo para discutir, mi tren sale muy pronto.

—Mi niña no es propio salir fuera sin permiso —Nodoka trato de reprenderla con un tono amable.

—Lo se tía, pero tengo 20 años y por eso mismo tome la decisión por mí —recalco colocando su mano al pecho—, para independizarme.

Un silencio total se hizo presente, los expectantes ojos de cada uno de ellos dilatados de la sorpresa.

— ¿Pero qué dices Akane? —Soun se encontraba incrédulo, su pequeña no lo dejaría, no lo traicionaría faltando a la promesa de su compromiso.

— ¿Y mi hijo, lo sabe?

—No, no hay razón.

— ¿Y eso también lo decidiste tú? —una voz grave por sus recién despiertas cuerdas vocales sonó tras ella, causándole un escalofrío. Quiso aparentar tranquilidad pero sus manos temblaban por lo que tomo la maleta dispuesta a marcharse antes de que sus ojos cedieran a las lágrimas.

—Tengo que irme.

—¡Ranma detén a mi pequeña! —lloriqueo Soun, pero Ranma no se inmuto solo la miro con más enojo que nunca antes. Sintió el aroma de Akane al pasar a su lado, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a verse de nuevo, ni siquiera de reojo.

El llanto en el comedor se volvió más fuertes. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, Akane yéndose, Soun llorando, su madre que seguía hablando sin lograr entenderla, estaba paralizado no sabía lo que debía hacer ¿detenerla? No, sacudió la cabeza despejándose, seguramente tratarían de casarlos ese mismo día, por otro lado Akane estaba destrozando su ego al abandonarlo; estaba sintiendo tantas emociones juntas.

—¡Ranma! ¿no harás nada? —pregunto Nodoka, sin embargo sin intención de faltarle al respeto Ranma la fulmino con la mirada, estaba ardiendo por dentro. No dijo nada solo retrocedió y salió de la habitación.

—Déjala volverá más pronto de lo que creen —se encamino a la misma dirección a unos pasos más alejado de ella—, ¿a dónde iras ahora a esconderte en el tejado de nuevo?, ¿a Ryugenzawa? —su tono burlesco la enfureció tomando más fuerte la agarradera, caminando con zancadas más fuertes. Aquel viejo portón de madera no la vio cruzar de nuevo.

Después de haberse ido a refugiar al Dojo dando varios golpes al aire Ranma salto ágilmente al techo— ¡Akane tonta! —grito lo más fuerte que pudo, alargando la última silaba sacando solo un poco de su frustración, la cual se alojaría en su corazón sin lograr deshacerse de ella.

.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma ½ es una obra cuyos derechos pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**.**

**..**

**Momento: 02**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Después de varios meses había sido difícil para Akane acostumbrarse a tantos cambios, ahora estaba sola como nunca antes, en un barrio alejado de Nerima donde se había crecido y limitado. Rentar en departamento de menos de 15 metros cuadrados no fue un problema, su tiempo se distribuía en la universidad y su trabajo por lo que no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa; comenzó de cero si no fuera por la ropa que trajo consigo, la cual cambio un poco de estilo al pasar más tiempo en el centro de Tokio.

Desde aquel día pocas veces había hablado con su familia sobre su bienestar limitándose a un par de palabras sin preguntas, mucho menos menciones de personajes como Ranma Saotome. Sus únicas noticias eran el televisor con las novedades deportivas de un joven recién descubierto con un talento en las artes marciales, a quien le empezaba a ir bien.

.

Días antes de que Akane se fuera, Ranma se había inscrito a su primer concurso oficial en una compañía de lucha reconocida. Desde su último año de preparatoria pequeños concursos habían sido su vale de experiencia para participar, aunque no se necesitó más cuando los representantes vieron el talento natural del muchacho, sin mencionar que efectivamente había ganado cada etapa, y al momento sin ninguna derrota.

Hablar de sus sentimientos con respecto a ese día era punto y aparte, el orgullo de Ranma, a su sentir fue totalmente pisoteado, pero esta vez no fue una Shampoo bajo el efecto de una joya, no, era Akane, su prometida impuesta, su compañera y lo más importante aunque nunca lo dijera su amiga, la que lo abandono sin decir mas. Estaba molesto, realmente molesto, y si ella iba a seguir con su vida él haría lo mismo. No la perseguiría como un perro, ahora sabía que no había sido secuestrada por un semidiós, ni estaba bajo ningún hechizo aunque lo llego a sospechar, esta vez fue ella la que se alejó como en Ryugenzawa y la dejaría ir, por ella y por él. Y aunque no lo pareciera habían tomado al fin una decisión por ellos mismos.

—Hola mamá —saludo cordialmente al auricular. Ranma se encontraba en el departamento de algún hotel esperando la noche para su próxima pelea.

—Oh hijo te viste tan varonil en el enfrentamiento de ayer —sus ojos iluminados notaba la felicidad por su hijo.

—Gracias mamá pero dices eso de cada una de ella —en su alta autoestima los halagos lo hacían subir aún más, sin embargo escucharlos de su madre era algo más profundo.

— ¿Vendrás a casa? —temió su respuesta apretando más el teléfono.

—No… no lo creo —no quería hacer especulaciones pero sabía que no era buena idea. Después de aquel día aunque el matrimonio Saotome seguía viviendo con los Tendo, Ranma se alejó poco a poco al conseguir su propio dinero.

—Ella tampoco —el silencio pasó de su ubicación a otra oyéndose solo la estática de teléfono.

—Lo siento —sintió un hueco en el estómago por separarse de su madre, de nuevo por promesas echadas al aire.

—Yo también —llevo su mano al pecho— por no actuar correctamente. Debí detenerla.

—No, así debió pasar… Tengo que irme mamá hablamos luego —no espero su respuesta cuando el sonido de la bocina se escuchó.

—Mis niños —se lamentó Nodoka girando a ver a su esposo y su amigo más cansados que tiempo antes, jugando shogi a las puertas del jardín.

.

— ¡Al fin! creí que la vacaciones de invierno jamás llegarían —tres jóvenes caminaban por los estrechos callejones de Shinjuku

—Aún falta un mes Mayura —corrigió la exageración de la joven.

—Bueno no importa. Que dices Akane vamos a la cafetería —la chica seguía con su alegre actitud dirigiéndose ahora a la callada Tendo.

—Lo siento hoy es viernes tengo que ir al restaurante —suspiro. Si bien Akane sabía que el hecho de haberse ido a vivir sola no sería fácil, cada día era más pesado que nunca. El primer semestre de la universidad tuvo que pagarlo con sus ahorros pues a pesar de sus buenas calificaciones no había obtenido alguna beca, hasta el segundo semestre. Antes de irse había buscado en cada página de internet algún departamento barato y cercano pero lo más que pudo fue un pequeño lugar en el barrio de Adachi que no estaba nada mal, cerca se ubicaban tiendas muy ahorrativas para comprar víveres lo que Akane provechaba lo más que podía; aunque a quien engañaba no había intentado cocinar gran cosa por miedo de quemar su nuevo hogar. Ahora todo su dinero se iba en facturas de agua, luz, comida, transporte, etc., después de un par de meses Akane vivía con el estrés al 100%.

Sin ayuda de sus padres tuvo que conseguir dos empleos, cosa que igual no fue sencilla pues tenía que ajustarse a su horario universitario y largos caminos ¿acaso podía pedir algo más?

De viernes a domingos Akane era empleada en un lujoso restaurante en Shinjuku, pasando todo su horario de pie al pendiente de cada mesa y pedido. Cada minutos le había costado gran esfuerzo al comienzo, con el tiempo sus habilidades florecieron al convertirse en una sumisa mesera, con un caminado rápido pero seguro y femenino, sus hábiles manos que usaba para golpear bloques ahora eran más veloces para tomar con equilibrio cada bandeja. Y su sonrisa como talento natural.

Sin embargo aquel trabajo no fue suficiente, de lunes a miércoles la joven Tendo trabajaba en un konbini 24hr. En el cual aprovechaba para terminar sus deberes escolares o estudiar, llegaba a casa a eso de la 1 de la madrugada solo para dormir, al ponerse el sol se levantaba para alistarse para un día más de escuela; y la rutina se repetía.

—Buena tarde señorita Tendo, de nuevo tarde —negaba un hombre de mediana edad al llegar a los vestidores.

—Lo lamento señor Nagako —se inclinó un poco en muestra de respeto. Su agenda era muy apretada para llegar a tiempo a cualquier lugar.

—Esta es la décima muchacha, no sé cuánto más podre excusarte. Tus compañeros aunque amables se muestran inconformes con tu comportamiento.

—Claro como ellos no pagan un departamento y la universidad se creen con el derecho… —decía tratando de contenerse—, de criticarme.

—Y por la misma razón sigues aquí, todo el mundo tiene sus problemas, no te dejes llevar por sus palabras Tendo—salió de la habitación para dejar que se cambiara con el uniforme.

—Niños tontos —azoto la puerta del casillero haciendo eco por los pasillos. Aspiro hondo para calmarse, se aliso la falda y acomodo su cabello en una coleta encaminándose a su martirio.

Entro a la cocina saludando cortésmente hasta salir por la puerta de vaivén donde el murmullo de las personas zumbaron en sus oídos, los utensilios raspando los platos, la puerta anunciando un nuevo comensal al que debía atender, todo se juntaba para ser un creador latente de ansiedad.

— ¡Esa pelean fue increíble! —el hombre con traje miro detrás de su hombro esperando la entrada de su acompañante.

—Fue sencillo, el tonto se confió de su fuerza, olvido que yo soy más rápido —se jacto con su sonrisa ladina. Y como si todo desapareciera ese timbre de voz llego a su oído erizando su piel, lentamente giro si cuello hasta verlo entrar, un poco más alto y fornido o tal vez solo fueron sus recuerdos pasados.

—Ranma —su nombre tembló en sus labios, miro hacia todos lados desesperada en busca de una solución pero era la única en turno y para su fastidio se habían sentado en su área. Regreso lentamente casi tropezando hacia la cocina.

—Pero que haces, acaban de sentarse en tu mesa ve a atenderlos —agredió una chica de su edad. Pero Akane ni siquiera la escucho, sus ojos suplicaban por ayuda, ayuda que no obtendría.

—Yo sé lo que hago, Nery —la miro a la cara con el ceño fruncido—. Si los atiendo o no será mi problema.

Salió de la cocina a paso lento y seguro, sus tacones sonaban al compás del cruce de sus pies uno a uno elegantemente.

—Buena noche —se presentó inclinando su espalda—. Estoy a su servicio.

Allí estaba de nuevo esa dulce voz que hacía casi un año que no escuchaba, apareciendo donde menos lo imaginaba. Sus ojos se encontraron rápidamente causando un estruendo en el cielo, de aquellas auras tan poderosas mezclándose de nuevo.

—Akane —pronuncio en un susurro, ¿era así como su nombre siempre había sonado en sus labios?

No, esta vez fue diferente.

.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranma ½ es una obra cuyos derechos pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**.**

**..**

**Momento: 03**

**..**

**.**

* * *

El hombre los miro expectante, conocía a Ranma, sabía que en el los sufijos de respeto y cortesía no eran común, pero su actitud ante aquella chica fue extraña.

—Oh conoces a la mesera, ¡qué bien! ¿Hay algún descuento? —trato de bromear.

—Takeshi vámonos –Ranma se levantó tumbando la silla mientras que Akane no se inmutó, solo dirigió su vista a los músculos tensos de su cuello.

— ¿Qué te pasa Ranma?, claro que no, muero de hambre —se apresuró a decir.

—Bien, quédate tu —sus pasos se comenzaron a alejar cuando se topó a un delgado hombre de elegante traje con su identificador de gerente.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No señor, disculpe —se levantó Takeshi haciendo una leve reverencia—. Ranma siéntate nos haces quedar en ridículo —dijo entre dientes para no levantar la voz.

—Pido disculpas por el mal servicio que ha recibido de mi empleada —se inclinó obligado a Akane hacer lo mismo, pero ella se resistió—. Discúlpate —la reprendió.

—Yo no hice nada —levanto la voz desviando la vista.

El gerente la fulmino con la mirada— Muchacha insolente. —se limito a decir reteniendo sus ofensivas palabras— Pero por favor señores tomen asiento, lo que coman será a cuenta nuestra —levanto el rostro dispuesto a todo por no dejar mal al restaurante.

—Es mejor irnos hemos causado muchos problemas —termino diciendo Takeshi al ver a Ranma alejarse sin importarle nada. El hombre se disculpó y salió aprisa.

—A mi oficina ahora Tendo —la miro centímetros más abajo mientras que ella subió su rostro sin tener miedo.

Después de una disculpa a los comensales por aquella guerra fría, en la que no hizo falta acciones directas para ver que en la mesa se vivía la tensión, se adentraron a la cocina siendo recibida por las miradas reprobatorias de todos.

—Nos hiciste quedar en vergüenza —hablo serio una vez dentro de la oficina.

—¡Yo no hice nada! Me presente y aquel hombre se levantó como si fuera un fantasma —no se dejó intimidar ante su jefe defendiéndose.

—Esta despedida —se sentó en su escritorio mirándola fijamente. Akane abrió sus ojos sorprendida, sus labios temblaron tratando de soltar todas aquellas palabras que tenía en mente pero no salían.

—Pero señor, Tendo dice la verdad, yo lo vi —en la habitación se encontraba también uno de los administradores.

—Eso es obvio, todos lo vieron, no quiero que tengan esa imagen cada vez que vengan. Toma tus cosas y vete.

Akane frunció el ceño molesta —Pues si tanto le importa la imagen está haciendo un excelente trabajo, porque por dentro son peor que la imitación de su comida "mexicana". Así que gracias por liberarme de este horrible lugar —soltó firme antes de dar zancadas a la salida azotando la puerta.

La noche era tranquila a pesar de los nubarrones que se formaron, por lo que no quiso tomar el tren hasta casa, camino por las calles hasta la estación más lejana para despejar su mente, pues por más que quisiera no lograría llegar a casa caminando. A pesar de las altas horas de la noche las personas seguían en las calles lo que no la hacia sentir completamente sola, sin embargo lo estaba, pues cada uno era un mundo diferente en sus cabezas.

— ¡Esto es completamente injusto! —grito—¡Solo vienes a arruinar mi vida Ranma!, no se quien se odia más, si tú a mi o yo —al llegar a casa sus lágrimas no dejaron de caer en toda la noche.

.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió allá Ranma? —regaño su compañero al entrar a su departamento.

—No quiero hablar de eso Takeshi —se tiro al sillón masajeando el dolor de la sien.

—Sabes lo que le harán a esa chica ¿cierto? —Ranma lo miro de reojo— La van a despedir.

—Tal vez lo merezca —su voz se enronqueció aunque no supo si fue por el dolor que sintió en su pecho o el cansancio.

—Pues no lo creo, y tendrás que decírmelo algún día —trato de hacer contacto visual para mostrar su descontento pero Ranma solo la desvió, estaba acostumbrado a sus arrebatos sin embargo llegaba a ser muy terco.

El joven hombre había estado en los inicio de la carrera deportiva de Ranma cuando Nabiki dejo de representarlo y manejar su dinero, fue cuando supo que Ranma Saotome había depositado su confianza en él al volverlo su representante, una decisión de la que no se arrepentiría. Ambos irían a la cima aunque al no alcanzar aun su máximo reconocimiento vivían juntos para compartir la renta.

.

—Akane sabes que si necesitas ayuda… —Akane interrumpió su dialogo. Había pasado ya más de una semana de su despido y las deudas se seguían acumulando.

—No, ¿qué dices? Encontrare algo más, aunque será complicado debo empezar mi servicio si no quiero retrasarme —su dedo delineaba el borde de la taza de café sintiendo la tibieza del vapor.

— ¿Tu hermana sabes de esto?

—No la he llamado desde hace ya varias semanas —ambas guardaron silencio escuchando los murmullos de los demás comensales de la pequeña cafetería.

—No has sido la misma desde aquella noche al encontrarte con… —guardo silencio cuando Akane se levantó sin aviso.

—Tengo mucho que hacer, lo siento Mayura.

No había tomado mucho tiempo para que Akane confiara en aquella chica, volviéndose su amiga y confidente al conocer su pasado. Una chica que si bien quiso ayudarla no pudo con su terquedad dejando el tema en el pasado, hasta que la vio ser feliz de nuevo.

.

—Veo que tu técnica ha cambiado Ranma, no deberías propasarte con los de la primera división no estás en las finales —dijo su entrenador viendo como golpeaba el costal, el segundo en romper del gimnasio.

—Solo les enseño mi potencial ¿Qué no es ese el objetivo?

—No si estas molesto —se puso frente a él y aquel bulto deteniendo el vaivén.

—No te entiendo —se detuvo controlando sus respiraciones.

—Y yo tampoco Ranma, por eso te pregunto. Mañana será la última competencia para entrar a las nacionales de este año así que no quiero que muestres todo tu potencial, eso ya lo saben. Quiero que luches porque es lo que deseas, no para desquitar tu coraje —sus rasgados ojos negros lo miraron con seriedad antes de salir de la habitación.

Ranma lo miro perplejo tomando una toalla del piso para secarse el sudor. Después de varias peleas creyó que había desecho ya su coraje por la separación de su prometida pero esta vez al volver a verla sintió un fuego aún más fuertes. Con un grito de frustración volvió a golpear el saco cada vez más fuerte hasta romperlo, su respiración se agito aún más, su torso subía y baja con rapidez hasta que las gotas salinas de su rostro se mezclaron.

.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranma ½ es una obra cuyos derechos pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**.**

**..**

**Momento: 04**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Había llegado el día esperado, su primera competencia internacional para su record que lo ayudaría ascender al torneo mundial que se realizaban cada 2 años, un gran impulsor para su carrera deportiva.

Seis etapas perfectas para el joven Saotome llevándolo a la final con el luchador de 90 kilos Makoto Mori. Ganador de varias competencias nacionales e internacionales con solo 1 derrota en competencias mundiales en las que había participado. Por lo que al igual que Saotome ansiaba ganar, y a mitad de la pelea demostraban estar a la par, la agresividad de Makoto contra la rapidez de Ranma.

La sala estaba llena de adrenalina por el público, no obstante no era ningún distractor para los luchadores, aun en su concentración el joven Saotome fue atrapado en el suelo, Makoto había enredado sus piernas mientras que golpeaba su costado, el hombre era más pesado de lo que parecía por lo que le costó zafarse de él, dándole la vuelta aplicando la misma técnica, sin embargo su verdadera especialidad era algo más inclinado al Kempo por lo que se levantó esperando el siguiente ataque de su oponente.

Makoto Mori respiraba agitado mientras se levantaba poniéndose en posición, aun el espectador mas alejado miraba como su enorme cuerpo brillaba en sudor, debía terminar con ese niño antes de que sus energías se agotaran. Ranma lanzo rápidos golpes a su estómago pero este logro bloquear algunos; contraatacando, Makoto dio una patada lateral parando los golpes, al instante Ranma retrocedió para volver lanzarse con una patada al aire golpeándolo en el rostro, fue cuando Makoto se tambaleo aturdido. Furioso soltó un gruñido dando una patada doble liberando toda su fuerza bruta, su objetivo noquear al prometedor chico, al mismo tiempo que Ranma volvió a repetir otra patada para derribarlo, ataque que no fue completado por lo que ambas extremidades impactaron.

Dos fuerzas inigualables golpeándose entre sí, el grujir de sus huesos no se pudo escuchar pero si sintieron las vibraciones en sus músculos. Ambos retrocedieron adoloridos y la multitud los aclamo ensordeciéndolos, todos se había levantado de sus asientos vociferando sus nombres. Era su turno no se le volvería a adelantar otra vez, soportando el dolor de su pierna adolorida fue el impulsor para que su izquierda diera el golpe final.

.

—Buenas noches señorita Tendo —saludo cortésmente el doctor Lee, la joven se encontraba en recepción ordenando algunos expedientes. Ya en su cuarto semestre Akane Tendo había empezado su servicio de su carrera médica.

—Buena noche doctor —se inclinó levemente—, ¿hará la cirugía del señor Higurashi?

—Así es me dirijo para allá de hecho. Espero algún día tenerla de asistente Tendo —le sonrió, el amable hombre encargado de los jóvenes prometedores que comenzaban su servicio en el hospital de Tokyo.

—Gracias doctor, pero ahora lo más que me dejan es revisar los expedientes. Ya tengo mis pacientes. Ve —Akane sonrió feliz al alzar las carpetas de los pacientes de su turno.

—Por algo se empieza, además he escuchado que haces un buen trabajo. Sigue esforzándote —aconsejo antes de retirarse. Akane suspiro sonoramente. Realmente se estaba esforzando, aunque no dejaba de tener temor en el fondo, sensación que ocultaba todo el tiempo, pues no quería fallar como en el pasado. Porque ¿y si no lograba terminar la universidad? No podía regresar a su hogar jamás, no podría, ¿Dónde quedaría su honor? No podría ver a su familia a la cara, que vieran su fracaso.

—Akane ¿estás bien? —llego una enfermera encargada de recepción.

—Si lo siento, iré a hacer mi ronda. El señor Motto ha tenido muchas molestias desde la operación de su cadera, revise sus radiografías pero…

—Tranquila Akane, el señor Motto es un hombre muy mayor son así de quejosos —la tomo del hombro para tranquilizarla, sin embargo Akane seguía inquieta.

.

—Takeshi ya te dije que estoy bien. Fue un golpe muy fuerte es obvio que se haría un hematoma, seguiré tomando para el dolor y ya.

—Niño no seas terco es solo la revisión de rutina —Ranma suspiro fastidiado. Había sido ya más de una semana de su triunfal victoria, en un par de semanas estaría viajando Ginza para el torneo mundial de ese año. Sin embargo había tenido muchas molestias en su pierna izquierda desde ese día, había sido un golpe muy duro para ambos pero demostrar su dolor frente a tantos era algo que su ego no permitiría. A los días la zona se había vuelto una mezcla de colores oscuros.

—Buenas tardes, queremos ver al doctor Miyazaki —se presentó su compañero a la enfermera de recepción.

—Claro, es mejor que se apresuren su turno termina en 30 minutos. Su consultorio está en el segundo piso, habitación 102.

—Gracias, ven Ranma apresúrate —Ranma rodo lo ojos fastidiado.

—El famoso Ranma Saotome, ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —saludo el hombre desde su escritorio.

—Véalo usted mismo doctor —con una rapidez tomo desapercibido a Ranma subiendo su pantalón para mostrar aquel hematoma.

—Oye tranquilo. Ya le dije que es normal, los tengo todo el tiempo lo saben.

El doctor toco su bolsillo en busca de sus anteojos pero no los encontró. — Bien, toma asiento.

Ranma se sentó en aquella silla que lo hacía sentir incómodo. Los fríos dedos del médico presionaron delicadamente un punto realmente doloroso, sin embargo ¿qué clase de hombre seria si no aguataba el dolor? Pensó Ranma.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó más por rutina, pues había visto claramente la mueca de Ranma. Este solo asintió—. Parece normal, pero para asegurarnos tomaremos una radiografía. Acompáñenme.

Después de haber pasado a una fría habitación con una camilla, la espera no fue larga cuando las radiografías estuvieron en las manos del doctor. Ranma miraba con algo de curiosidad las reflejantes placas por la luz de trasfondo.

El hombre miro su reloj con impaciencia, su estómago anhelaba el buen platillo que su mujer prepararía en casa, pero él seguía aun en el hospital.

—Pues no veo nada raro, señor Tori. Tiene a un luchador muy fuerte —giro hacia sus pacientes después de ver las imágenes.

—Lo mismo le dije —dio un salto de la camilla—, ahora vamos Takeshi, que muero de hambre.

—Los acompaño, la verdad es que ya somos dos joven Saotome —recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente los tres se dirigieron a la salida, mientras Takeshi pagaba en recepción.

—Oh señorita Tendo me podría hacer el favor de ir por las radiografías en el consultorio del doctor Miyazaki —la joven Tendo que pasaba por allí fue sin cuestionamiento—. Lo siento señor, al parecer llevaba prisa el doctor.

—No se preocupe puede quedarse en el expediente ya vimos lo que teníamos que ver —le sonrió amablemente antes de retirarse.

—Vaya. —exclamo Akane al ver la pantalla de luz, paso sus dedos delicadamente por la lámina. Tuvo que verla con mucho detenimiento repasando el nombre de cada hueso— ¿Puedo ver el expediente del paciente? —llego a recepción con la radiografías aun en las manos.

—Claro, pero ¿porque la curiosidad? —le dio una carpeta donde había llenado un formulario.

—Solo quiero ver el tratamiento de este caso —contesto mientras leyendo con detenimiento, pero no vio ninguna observación—. N-no hay nada —la miro confundida.

—No te preocupes Tendo, sé que tomas esto como modo de estudio, pero a veces no es nada.

—Pero tiene una fisura en la tibia, parece una fractura en tallo verde pero eso solo se da en niños y parece tener mi edad. Sin cuidados ¿no se puede convertir en una fractura?

—Así es, si puede. Pero el doctor ya lo vio, tal vez ya le dio el tratamiento…

—Necesito hablar con el paciente.

—Señorita Tendo no tiene esa autoridad —amonesto la enfermera viéndola con desaprobación.

—No, no la tengo, pero esto no se puede quedar así solo porque el doctor tenía prisa Señora Miyamoto —protesto Akane con la misma intensidad en su mirada—, hablare con el paciente para que regrese. Le mostrare las radiografías al doctor Lee verán que tengo razón —tomo la carpeta yendo a paso rápido.

—Señorita Tendo ¡regrese aquí! —grito la mujer pero fue inútil, ella ya estaba decidida.

.

—Te dije que no deberías preocuparte —hablaban animadamente mientras esperaban su festín.

—Lo sé, pero entiéndeme estabas bajo mucho estrés últimamente, entrenabas mucho y, y esa patada, entiende no fue algo leve —Ranma vio la sinceridad en sus ojos como pocas veces la había visto en otra persona cercana a él. Sonrió de lado aparentando altivez pero Takeshi sabía exactamente el buen corazón de Ranma.

—Sabes —comenzó a reír el hombre—, aun temo venir contigo a un restaurante después de tu escena hace un año.

—Detesto que hables de eso —gruño.

—Aun no me has hablado de "eso"…

—No importa ya Takeshi. Déjame en paz —noto su clara molestia en su fría voz y sus tupidas cejas fruncidas.

.

—¿Señorita Tendo cuál es la prisa? —vio venir a la chica directo a él después de salir del quirófano.

—Necesito su ayuda doctor —el hombre la miro confundido—, con esto.

El hombre asintió yendo a su consultorio, era cierto que estaba agotado por la cirugía pero no dejaría a su joven aprendiz solo, y mucho menos si creía que un paciente necesitaba su ayuda.

Ambos entraron a su oficina de blancas paredes y ambiente frio, rápidamente Akane puso la placa contra la luz.

—Lo lamento doctor sé que… —el hombre la interrumpió levantando la mano en un ademan para restarle importancia mientras sonreía—. ¿Puede decirme que ve en la radiografía?

— ¿Por qué no me lo dice usted señorita Tendo? No tenga miedo a equivocarse —vio la duda en Akane—. Lamentablemente muchas veces un doctor puede dar un mal diagnostico, así como un artista marcial da una mala katana, pero por eso practica más, por eso es importante ver las cosas de diferentes puntos de vista. Ya vimos la del doctor, ahora dime la tuya.

—Bueno yo…—miraba la pantalla después al doctor y de nuevo la pantalla. Hasta que reacciono meneando la cabeza quitándose cada duda— Según las observaciones no se le receto ningún tratamiento ni se hizo ninguna nota, no pude hablar con el doctor Miyazaki pero parece ser que el paciente tiene una fisura en la tibia.

—Veo que no cuentas con ningún detalle —Akane negó—, pudo haber sido un golpe muy fuerte o también es producido por estrés o fatiga la sobrecarga en una zona la puede producir en una fractura, simple, pero de igual manera se requiere cuidados. Más si el paciente sigue sobrexplotado la zona —se puso de pie señalando la imperceptible fisura.

Akane ponía atención a cada palabra, sin dejar de pensar en el paciente.

—¿Sería prudente hablar primero con el doctor Miyazaki?

— ¿Quién es el paciente? —Akane se detuvo para verlo un segundo, no había visto el nombre al leer el documento. Miro la hoja rápidamente por los dos lados.

— ¡Aquí es…! —pudo sentir como su cuerpo se congelaba.

—Señorita Tendo…

—Es… es Saotome, Ranma Saotome —el nombre tembló en sus labios. El doctor Lee miro su extraño estado.

— ¿Se siente bien? —indico la silla para que tomara asiento.

—Sí, no, digo estoy bien. Es solo que conozco al paciente —quería buscar una salida, salir corriendo sin ver atrás, parecía que Ranma la perseguía, por más que intentaba alejarse de él había algo que los volvía a poner frente a frente. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Akane, tú serás una doctora. ¿A caso has visto que elegimos nuestros pacientes? No, ellos llegan a nosotros y es nuestro deber atenderlos. No sé quién es ese chico, pero es nuestro deber aun si ese hombre te haya lastimado.

Akane asintió, vio la verdad en las palabras de aquel hombre. En último año de preparatoria había llenado cuestionario tras cuestionario de profesiones, si bien sabía que el Dojo era su sueño y su mayor meta, sus dudas habían ganado. No obstante no perdería la guerra, tomo cada información universitaria para tomar la mejor decisión y que mejor que algo que confinara con sus espíritu altruista, su inteligencia… su valor.

.

* * *

**Continuara…**

¡Hola!, buena tarde, noche o día, me presento. Hace mucho que no me paseaba por aquí y a decir verdad extrañaba escribir y compartir un poco de este mundo que creamos cada uno con estas imaginarias historias.

Quería compartir mi agradecimiento a aquellos que en estos capítulos han comentado y a quienes empiezan a seguirla, gracias. Me alegra que les esté agradando.

Empecé a escribir este fanfic en el descanso del trabajo y escribiendo un poco antes de dormir, solo salían las palabras sin saber en dónde terminarían, aun no tengo un final por eso solo son pequeños momentos de sus vidas, avanzando en tiempos un poco rápidos como notaran en ocasiones. Los cuales nacieron de ciertas cosas que note en el manga y anime, aunque no los describo con exactitud. También quise escribir a unos personajes adultos, que salieran de ese estanque en el que estaban atrapados y las dificultades que tendrían que enfrentar estando solos o juntos.

Espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios, y me gustaría que agregaran detalles que han notado en el manga y en el anime. Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranma ½ es una obra cuyos derechos pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**.**

**..**

**Momento: 05**

**..**

**.**

* * *

—Ranma, creo que tenemos que regresar —informo Takeshi mientras salían del restaurante, el joven vio extrañado como observaba su celular.

Ambos en el mismo consultorio de horas antes, guardaban silencio en expectativa de lo que el nuevo doctor diría, Takeshi subía y bajaba el talón con nerviosismo repetidamente mientras que Ranma miraba un cuadro en la pared con aburrimiento.

—Buenas noches, lamentó la espera y tener que hacerlos volver —entro el doctor Lee sentándose en el escritorio frente a ellos.

—No se preocupe ¿Qué ocurre? —ambos hombres lo giraron a ver hasta que unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon.

—Lo siento —abrió la puerta caminado hasta posicionare junto al médico.

—Ella es Tendo Akane servidora de la universidad de Tokio —mientras la presentaba Ranma se comía a la chica con la mirada, llena de enojo más que asombro. Vio cómo se inclinaba para saludar a Takeshi quien olvido completamente que era la misma chica del restaurante—. Dado que ella dio un diagnóstico correcto le permitiré que les explique.

Más de tres años habían pasado ya para que Akane tuviera la destreza de dar un diagnóstico, en definitiva faltaba mucho tiempo y práctica para ser reconocida como un médico pero su aplicada actitud hacia los estudios la hacían obtener un buen conocimiento de la materia.

—No entiendo, el doctor Miyazaki no vio nada en él ¿Cómo usted y su estudiante puede decir tales cosas?

—Véalo usted mismo. Es algo muy pequeño pero no por eso debe descuidarse —vocifero Akane apuntando la zona.

—Ahora te crees doctor —dijo molesto Ranma parándose de su asiento—. Nadie se desaparece y llega diciéndome que no puedo competir —se acercó a ella amenazante, por lo que el doctor tuvo que levantarse de forma protectora.

—Calmémonos todos por favor —levanto sus manos frente a ellos en forma tranquilizadora.

—Debería calmar a su asistente ¿Qué se cree? —La miro con desdén— ¿No saben quién es?, es Ranma Saotome en un par de semanas competirá en las mundiales.

— ¿Y usted que se cree para hablarme así? —se defendió Akane por el descortés comentario.

—Yo le hablo como quiero —grito Takeshi, Ranma sorprendido de verlo molesto había relajado su rostro, mas no tardo en fruncir el ceño de nuevo.

—Oye basta —lo hizo retroceder con su mano—, no le puedes hablar así —hablo completamente molesto.

Takeshi lo miro extrañado, no era un hombre de acción lo dejaba eso para sus clientes sin embargo había alterado sus nervios la situación.

—Lo lamento —interrumpió una enfermera alarmada—, el paciente, comenzó a convulsionar —el doctor corrió al encuentro del herido, dejando a los tres en silencio.

—Tal vez no tenga ningún derecho de hablarte Saotome, pero ahora ese es mi deber. Y lamento tanto habernos encontrado de nuevo.

—Igual yo, ¿es verdad lo que dijiste? —pregunto sin mirarla, pues su vista estaba en aquella radiografía.

—Completamente.

— ¿Y que se supone que tiene que hacer? —pregunto altivo Takeshi.

—Descansar, parecerá algo que le dicen a los niños pero la buena alimentación con suplementos hará que su metabolismo ósea avance en su recuperación.

—Bien, entonces gracias —la miro de reojo antes de comenzar a caminar a la salida.

— ¿Le harás caso? —Takeshi iba de tras de él ya en el corredor.

—Que no molestaste toda la semana por esto.

—Pues sí, pero esto es distinto esa niña prácticamente te prohibió competir. Si no entras en este año tendremos que esperar al próximo —las palabras del hombre se incrustaban en su pecho, nadie más que él deseaba por fin luchar contra tantos peleadores, conocer más técnicas, más al mundo de la lucha en cada ámbito. No obstante las palabras de Akane resaltaban en su mente, no solo sus palabras si no su voz, aquella que por tanto tiempo había dejado de escuchar, ese temblor de su voz cuando curaba sus heridas después de una lucha con los locos de Nerima. O sus gritos y firme voz cuando se negaba a entrenar con ella.

—Takeshi quiero estar solo —dijo sin dejar de caminar en un tono frío y distante.

—Este chico sí que tiene problema con las mujeres —murmuro el hombre extrañado de tantos encuentros de sentimientos de su compañero.

.

Akane había llegado a su departamento a las 2 de la mañana tirando sus cosas al paso que caminaba al sillón para lanzarse en el, tomo su almohada ahogando un grito. La misma hora en la que un joven aprovecho la ausencia de la recepcionista para entrar a la oficina del director del hospital.

.

Un nuevo día anunciaba los rayos del sol sintiendo rápidamente el calor acumularse en su pequeño departamento. Gruño por debajo de sus sabanas removiendo su calor, levanto su torso tañando sus ojos, sus clases comenzaban en menos de dos horas no había tiempo que perder por lo que se levantó para tomar una ducha mientras organizaba sus deberes del día mentalmente.

—Buenos días Akane —Mayura camino a su encuentro entrando al campus.

—Si —contesto sin ánimos.

—Te ves pésima ¿no dormiste bien? No me digas que fue por la práctica de hoy.

— ¿Práctica? —Pregunto alarmada para caer en cuenta de su olvido— ¡Rayos! Olvide que era hoy —se masajeo la cien.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —la tomo del brazo para que dejara de evitarla—. Akane ¿Qué paso? —la miro con seriedad.

—Nada Mayura. Solo fue una larga noche —la chica la miro con recelo insatisfecha de sus respuesta, pero los minutos pasaban y las clases estaban por comenzar.

.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? —entro Takeshi al gimnasio donde Ranma entrenaba.

—Tu escuchaste no puedo hacer ningún esfuerzo, aprovechare para ejercitar mis brazos y resistencia de abdomen. Aunque desconfió por que pongo mi fuerza en mis piernas para el impulso… —se quedó pensando por un momento visualizando como su cuerpo funcionaba con cada técnica aplicada.

—Me refiero a las Mundiales. Sabes lo estricto que fueron con los créditos para entrar y ¿esperar otro año? —el hombre estaba completamente confundido, era verdad que estaba preocupado de la condición de Ranma por eso había insistido tanto, sin embargo, era cosa diferente que hora le prohibieran definitivamente todo por un detalle.

—No escuchaste al doctor. Mira, estoy igual o más molesto que tú.

—Pues no parece.

—Pero hace mucho estuve a punto de perder todo esto por lo mismo. Y no voy a quedarme de por vida quejándome de mi vida por no cumplir mi sueño por una estúpida lesión.

—Yo solo escuche a una chiquilla haciendo de doctor ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca haces caso a nadie, cuantas veces participaste totalmente enfermo por que no querías que tu honor de peleador se manchara y ahora viene esta niña…

—Ya basta, porque te ensañas con ella.

— ¿Por qué tu reaccionas así con ella? —Los segundos pasaron sin obtener respuesta— ¡Lo recuerdo ya! Es la misma chica del restaurante hace más de un año, ese tono autoritario que usas y tu guardia alta como si en cualquier momento se te fuera abalanzar. No me hablaste de ello y ahora tampoco ¿Por qué no me lo dices de una maldita vez?

Ranma lo miro con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de ganarse su confianza Ranma Saotome jamás había habla de su pasado y de cómo seguía afectando su futuro. Y no quiera hablar de cómo al encontrarse con ella de nuevo su vivido corazón había vuelto a latir de coraje, de miedo, de rencor, de algo que no sabía definir surgió con más fuerza.

—Te lo diré cuando haya realizado mi cometido.

— ¿Y ese cual se supone que es?

—Ojo por ojo, diente por diente —sonrió con malicia mientras golpeaba repetidamente el costal frente a él.

.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ranma ½ es una obra cuyos derechos pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**.**

**..**

**Momento: 06**

**..**

**.**

* * *

La noche ya había caído cuando un grupo de jóvenes con bastante energía entraban al kombini tomando cada bolsa de frituras que encontraban, la bulla inundo el tranquilo lugar interrumpiendo las labores de Akane quien se encontraba bajos sus cuadernos.

—Buenas noches —sonrió lo más amable, pero ellos la ignoraron, después de unos minutos de empujones y malas bromas se acercaron para pagar, sin perder tiempo Akane los atendió para que se fueran rápido del lugar por lo que sin esperar mucho salieron con la misma energía, no sin antes alzar la voz en busca de alguien mas.

— ¡Zen! ¡Muévete! ¿No vienes?—este que se encontraba al fondo del local, quien respondió de la misma forma.

— ¡Yo los alcanzo! —La máquina de café dejaba caer su última gota haciendo ondas en aquel líquido de delicioso aroma que inundaba el frió lugar.

Akane que no se había percatado del último chico volteo a verlo.

—Hola, Akane —sonrió amistosamente—, te molesta si te acompaño.

—Ah, no… —tartamudeo un poco—, no creo.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —se acercó al mostrador con cautela. El cálido vapor que salía de la boquilla del vaso llego al rostro de Akane.

—Bien, bueno en lo que cabe. He estado muy ocupada.

—Si como siempre —Akane noto una queja en su tono.

—Zen —reprendió la joven al chico.

—Oye no Akane, tranquila, perdón solo… sabes comencemos de nuevo —sonrió el chico, para el esa chica era como dinamita podía encenderse en cualquier momento, sin embargo admitía que eso lo había atraído. Y aunque su relación no duro mucho, aun la quería.

Akane comenzó a reír igualmente—. Claro perdón.

—Como cortesía ¿No quieres salir esta noche? —Vio los labios de Akane entreabrirse ante la pregunta —Aunque se la respuesta.

La chica suspiro y con una sonrisa un poco apagada respondió—. No puedo, es final de semestre y tengo tareas al tope.

—No hace mal divertirse Akane, tus tareas seguirán allí al volver, pero estos momentos de… de compañerismo no siempre van a estar.

—Tu siempre estas allí y Mayura también. Y no saben cuánto lo agradezco.

—Pues claro que estamos, te queremos Akane. Ven —tomo la mano de Akane que se encontraba en el mostrador—, ven conmigo. Mayura también estará —Akane lo miro dudosa, su corazón latía muy rápido y su mano comenzó a humedecerse, sus ojos suplicantes pedía la respuesta.

—Está bien —el rostro de Zen se ilumino en una sonrisa, mostrando su blanca dentadura.

La noche podía convergirse en horas demasiado largas o relativamente cortas dependiendo de la situación y es que no era lo mismo pasar 5 horas en un hospital donde cada segundo valía, a haber pasado solo 2 horas en aquella fiesta, parecía que cada minuto se alargaba con los retumbidos de las bocinas y el bullicio de las personas. Había hablado y reído con un par de personas pero su cuerpo pedía a gritos una cama, y el alcohol fluyendo por su organismo no la hacía sentir mejor.

Zen la miro de reojo mientras hablaba con sus amigos notándola cansada. Desde que la conoció había cambiado, no se dejaba vencer por nadie, nunca lo hizo, no obstante ahora era diferente no solo era amable y bondadosa sino astuta, no se dejaba manipular, ya no. La había conocido en el campus y fue cautivado por su sonrisa como muchos, no fue hasta que la conoció realmente que descubrió un lado de ella que nadie se atrevía a explorar, su carácter. Paso cada hora peleando por detalles insignificantes por qué amaba verla enojada; no sabía que había visto ella en él pero de alguna manera sabía que Akane también llego a quererlo. Aun así las cosas cambiaban muy rápido y Akane se alejó, aunque no la culpo.

Ambos llegaron al departamento de Akane a plena madrugada cuando las calles eran frías y sus pisadas hacían eco en los callejones por la soledad de la zona.

—Gracias Zen —sonrió de medio lado—, fue divertido.

—Podrás engañar a otros, sabes que a mí ya no —le peñizco la mejilla sacando una pequeña risa de parte de la chica—, descasa Akane —dio la vuelta alejándose con pasos lentos hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse giro para ver aquel oscuro umbral sonriendo con amargura.

Su cabeza dolía parecía aun oír los zumbidos de las paredes sucumbiendo al volumen, se quitó los zapatos con pesadez sin abrir sus cansados parpados hasta que una presencia la alerto, con rapidez tomo el boken que tenía en la puerta adentrándose con cautela.

—Vaya, que horas de llegar —el chico recostado en el sillón se reincorporo somnoliento.

— ¿¡Que rayos haces aquí, Ranma!? —tomo con mas fuerza su arma, sin bajar la guardia.

—Ni siquiera pierdes el tiempo —se acercó a la ventana viendo la silueta del hombre alejarse.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¿Cómo sabias donde vivía? —preguntaba con rapidez, todo era un caos en su cabeza.

—Tenía que saber más sobre la persona que retraso mi éxito —camino hacia ella poniéndose frente a frente, era igual de pequeña como la recordaba. Podía sentir como su aura lo golpeaba ,estaba completamente enojada lo sabía, esa pequeña vena en su frente la delataba, sin mencionar como su nariz se arrugaba y sus ojos sacaban chispas—, solo entre a la oficina del director del hospital, no ocultan mucho sus documentos.

—Eso no te da ningún derecho ¡Largo de mi casa! —abrió la puerta en espera de su salida.

—Solo quería saber… ha pasado mucho tiempo —cuando vio la casa vacía no había dudado en entrar, el lugar era incluso más pequeño que el Dojo. No imaginaba como Akane había logrado salir adelante al marcharse aquel día, pero a lo que había visto se había buscado la manera para alquilar ese pequeño departamento.

— ¿Desde cuándo eso te ha importado?

—¡¿Acaso esperabas un maldito saludo después de irte así como así?! En más de un mes ni una llamada hiciste, ¿Qué creíste que iba a pasar?

Akane sintió un nudo en la garganta las palabras de Ranma había salido con coraje golpeándola, no esperaba que fuera tras ella, es más deseaba que la olvidara pero en el fondo creyó que con el tiempo y la madurez arreglarían las cosas. Pero solo sintió la lejanía más y más, solo llamaba para ver cómo estaba su familia jamás mencionando su nombre, no supo en que momento el igualmente dejo de vivir en aquella casa que se había vuelto tan vacía sin aquella energía que los caracterizaba.

—No sabía que te importaría. Cuando me fui yo… yo solo, ya no quería pelear. Tú no me querías como prometida y yo estaba harta de todo, me parecía una solución.

Ranma soltó una sarcástica risa —Si, por supuesto. Como toda una Tendo tomando decisiones por otros —sus lentos pasos se acercaron al tembloroso cuerpo de Akane tomando la perilla de la puerta saliendo a la oscuridad de la calle. Akane solo escucho el cerrar de la puerta cayendo de rodillas, sin embargo, ya no había mas lagrimas solo dolor.

.

—Pero mírate Akane estas fatal —vio a la chica entrar al salón con marcadas ojeras—. Debí obligar a Zen que te llevara a casa desde el primer instante.

—No está bien, yo quise ir no me obligo a nada. Solo estoy cansada estos finales me están agotando demasiado.

—Debes descansar más, sé que el kombini es tu sostén pero Akane las horas de sueño te están matando.

—No exageres Mayura, es normal así es la vida del estudiante universitario —sonrió por primera vez durante la conversación, la chica sonrió también.

—Es una lástima que ya no seas parte de la herencia.

—Mayura —Akane la reprendió por su broma aunque igualmente ella comenzó a reír.

Después de una exitosa práctica, Akane llego directamente a su servicio sin tener tiempo de cambiarse como acostumbraba, ahora no tendría oportunidad de llegar a casa sino hasta terminar su turno en el kombini, el cual fue igual de largo y aburrido. Sus cansados pies caminaban cansados y cada vez más lentos, a pesar de estar en forma ya no corría por las mañanas como antes.

Las calles estaba en completo silencio de nuevo, solo se podía escuchar el sonar de las llaves, el umbral de su puerta siempre estaba en oscuridad de no ser por las pequeñas lámparas solares que puso a cada lado. Pero esta vez una luz del departamento estaba encendida y un escalofrió atravesó su espina dorsal.

"No, no, no", ni siquiera necesito quitar el seguro ya estaba abierta.

—Hola, de nuevo.

—Eres un maldito pervertido ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno la señora Kaede fue muy amable. Me dejo pasar y te trajo la cena, no pude evitar quedarme.

— ¿Qué? —Akane lo miro expectante, hablaría seriamente con su rentera ¿Cómo era posible que dejara a un desconocido entrar? Bueno no lo era pero…

—Dice que estas muy delgada por que no comes ni cocinas. Aunque qué bueno porque te demandarían por quemar su propiedad.

—No eres gracioso —se cruzó de brazos—, bien ya comiste ya vete.

— ¿Siempre llegas tan tarde?

— ¿A caso eres sordo?

—Puede ser peligroso —sus ojos la miraron con un expresión que había olvidado, la sincera preocupación, como aquella vez el hospital después de su caída. En los años que pasaron nunca se preguntó como Akane vivía su vida, pero ahora que la miraba tan atareada en tiempo y llegando en la madrugada a su departamento se le erizo la piel, en otra época el saldría a buscarla en cuanto no la viera pasar a las 10.

—Siempre te dije que sabía cuidarme sola —su ceño fruncido lo hizo recordar muchas cosas.

—Si —suspiro con pesadez caminando hacia la salida.

— ¿Por qué sigues viniendo? Nunca te importo buscarme en todo este tiempo ¿porque ahora? —lo miro con recelo.

—No lo sé… yo, mi carrera como luchador pudo haber terminado Akane. Y aun ni siquiera empieza —un nudo en su garganta fue evidente al modificar su última frase con angustia.

Akane miro como bajaba la cabeza ocultando sus sentimientos. Tantos días que se convirtieron en años manifestados en sus cambios y en la distancia, y ahora los volvía a dejar a centímetros físicamente, pero tan alejados en su interior.

—Ranma —susurro su nombre, quiso tomarlo del hombro como apoyo, pero antes de que su mano llegara, Ranma salió del departamento. Dejándola sola.

.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ranma ½ es una obra cuyos derechos pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**.**

**..**

**Momento: 07**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Dentro del gimnasio Ranma observaba los combates de sus compañeros, sus firmes y certeros golpes, suspiro tomando de su botella que ocultaba su contenido.

—Ya entrenaste suficiente por hoy Ranma, es mejor que vayas a casa. Recuerda que no debes forzarte tanto —se acercó un fornido hombre, con el que el joven Saotome solía entrenar.

—Si… —se limitó a decir levantándose para salir. Al llegar a su departamento y encender la televisión para matar el silencio solo podía escuchar propaganda de las competencias, imaginaba su rostro en la pantalla presentado como novato pero como el próximo ganador. No obstante la realidad es que estaba allí, en su frió departamento, atormentándose. Y no precisamente por su lesión, tenía que hacer algo para aclarar su mente.

.

— ¿Ranma que haces aquí? —Un sorprendido Ryoga salía a recibir a su inesperado visitante—, deberías estar entrenando.

—Decidí tomarme una vacaciones —sonrió de medio lado dejando sus preocupaciones. Era verdad que su rival Ryoga aun tenia resentimientos en su contra o eso creía el, pero el joven Hibiki había formado ya una familia en Kyoto con Akari como compañera de vida, quien apoyaba sus sueños de luchador. Desde ya hacía tiempo esta pareja había adquirido una propiedad donde Akari era feliz con sus cerdos, y su esposo consolido una escuela de artes marciales para la comunidad.

—La encontraste —murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara—. Se supone que no la buscarías, ni tu ni yo. Que la dejarías hacer su vida —regaño tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa empujándolo así el interior de la casa.

— ¡Yo no quise!, ¡la he estado evitando todo este tiempo! Porque sabía que si la volvía a ver la odiaría de nuevo.

—Odiarla o vengarse no cambiara nada Ranma, ¿crees que no lo es? —se apuntó a sí mismo, el claro ejemplo de los sentimientos negativos hacia una persona, que había cometido error tras error, quien había vivido en el pasado.

—Ella cree que nada puede tocarla, que puede ir dañando a la gente o poner su cara de inocente pero no es verdad —Ranma seguía hablando sin pensar en sus comprometedoras palabras.

—Sabes, quédate el tiempo que quieras, eres bienvenido —palmo su espalda dándole apoyo, cuando escucho la voz de Akari, por lo que salió del lugar. Ranma camino hacia el gran ventanal que daba al jardín, miro a un pequeño junto a otro niño jugando con sus trajes de entrenamiento, sonriendo con amargura, logrando recordar su niñez. La cual nunca fue normal, no podía jugar con otros niños ni formar algún lazo pues de que servía, si al día siguiente se iría. No podía confiar en nadie pues su padre solo lo educo para cuidarse solo, pero ¿entonces por qué era tan difícil alejarse de ella? Cuando solo había un hecho para ambos…

"Sé que ya no lo amo"

"Sé que ya no la amo"

Dos voces surcando el viento, haciendo vibrar aquel rojo hilo tan tenso, cual cuerda de violín.

.

—Hola Kasumi.

— ¡Akane al fin llamas! ¿Cómo estás? Me alegro de escucharte —la dulce voz de Kasumi era fácilmente identificable a pesar de la distorsión del auricular.

Akane rio por su reacción —No exageres hermana. Estoy muy bien, se vuelve cada vez más difícil.

—Deberías venir en las próximas vacaciones, convenceré a papá. Nabiki también vendrá, dice que quiere un respiro.

—Ojala pudiera Kasumi, pero estoy en servicio y debo aprovechar el tiempo. El próximo año comenzaran las prácticas y no tendré tiempo de estudiar por las horas que duran.

—Suenas tan cansada ¿Te estas alimentando bien?

Hablar con Kasumi la tranquilizaba, era una forma de sentirse cerca a pesar de la lejanía y el claro desprecio que su padre había formado en su relación. Debió saberlo, el honor antes que nada.

Recordar los primeros años sin su madre y el crecimiento de su padre como hombre de familia la había convencido de una cosa, uno toma las decisiones de lo que decide hacer o sentir. A pesar de que Soun Tendo había nacido de un patriarcado el amor por sus hijas lo convirtió en un amoroso padre quien no ocultaba sus sentimientos. Sus llantos ante la preocupación y el apoyo por el emprendimiento de Nabiki, sin embargo algo lo hizo retroceder, ver a Kasumi y Nodoka cumpliendo un gran papel de ama de casa y madre. Y que ella debía ser igual.

.

Las lluvias había llegado más de prisa que de costumbre, si tan solo ese día hubiera visto las noticias del clima no estaría empapada, era como si se hubiera sumergido en una piscina y hubiera salido sin siquiera secarse y es que la lluvia no daba tregua, paro unos minutos mientras llego a la estación pero los nubarrones no pudieron más.

Las calles brillaban por las luces y el reflejo de los charcos de agua, pero Akane no se dejó llevar por la belleza del paisaje y continúo corriendo para llegar a casa.

Abrió de golpe la puerta como si pudiera mojarse más y la azoto tras de sí.

—Tonta, tonta —se sacudió el cabello salpicando las paredes.

— ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Ranma la exalto gritando y aventando todo calzado que tenía en la puerta.

— ¡Oye, espera tonta!, soy yo, Ranma – se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos.

— ¡Lo sé! Te dije que ya no vinieras —grito soltándose de su agarre.

—Si también dijiste que podías cuidarte sola. Y cada día que he venido descubro una cosa peor. Ten —le entrego una toalla haciendo sonrojar a Akane.

— ¡Eres un pervertido! Estuviste hurgando en mis cajones —frunció el ceño rápidamente con enojo, sin creer en su confiada actitud.

— ¡No se te quitan las mañas verdad! Estaba en ese sillón, solo la tome cuando te vi empapada —comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña cocina tomando la cafetera.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No ves, haré un poco de té para que entres en calor. Ve a quitarte esa ropa que vas a enfermar.

Había conocido a Ranma por mucho tiempo como para saber que era un terco de primer nivel, y a regañadientes se secó lo poco que pudo para no mojar el tatami y se metió directo al baño.

Al salir Ranma ya no estaba, solo un ambiente cálido por la estufa y su taza de té emanando un delicioso aroma. Creyó haberse librado del fantasma de Ranma por ese día cuando se escuchó de nuevo la puerta.

—Al fin. Traje esto para cenar, no tenías nada en el refrigerador —dejo la bolsa en la mesa sacando su contenido. ¡Ah! y esto —le arrojo una pequeña caja de pastillas y un jarabe que Akane atrapo con torpeza—, la señora de la farmacia dijo que son buenas para evitar el resfriado.

—Soy estudiante de medicina Ranma. Se perfectamente que debo de tomar.

—Oh, claro —razono un poco, la verdad es que no sabía nada de la nueva vida de Akane, tanto que olvidaba lo que estudiaba en aquella universidad a la que se fue.

—Pero… gracias —dijo amablemente.

— ¿Mañana iras a trabajar? —tomo de una lata que había traído de la tienda, tratando de quitar la tensión del ambiente.

—Ah, si… solo descanso un día —saco un par de tabletas ingiriéndolas con el tibio te.

—Y lo aprovechas bien —se sentó de golpe en el sillón, insinuando que aquella noche con Zen no era la primera ni tal vez sería la última vez. Convenciéndose de que no eran celos.

Akane frunció el ceño — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No tengo por qué consultarte mis decisiones.

Desde la primera vez en escabullirse en su departamento sus intentos de conversiones daban un vuelco a reclamos y habían llegado a la última gota del vaso.

—Esos es obvio, como no me dijiste lo de Shinosuke, como actuaste sola en China, ¡o lo del Nanniichuan en nuestra boda! —cada vez hablaba con más enojo, trataba de controlarse viéndose desinteresado, pero en cada visita su corazón le ganaba vociferando sus frustraciones, pero nunca su verdad.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Lo hice por un bien mayor. Pero a ti no te importa ¡solo piensas en ti mismo! Ni siquiera pensaste en lo que sentí en Jusenkyo o cuando prácticamente me dejaste en el altar.

— ¿Es por eso? Estas tan estancada en el pasado que no me vas a perdonar lo de la boda.

— ¡No es eso Ranma! ¿Crees que no estaba harta de tus insultos?

—Por favor Akane, donde estaba entonces esa mujer segura que te creías, la "yo puedo manejar el Dojo sola", "yo se cuidarme sola", eres igual o más egoísta que yo —la empujo con su dedo índice al tocarla en el pecho.

— ¡Y así debía de ser! ¡Pero no! Mi padre tenía que estar tan arraigado a su pasado de combate que no hace más que meterse en mi vida.

—Y claro suerte que tuvo un tonto amigo con un hijo como yo, alguien que nunca te amaría ¿cierto?

— ¿Y no es así?

— ¡No Akane, nunca fue así! Y creí que te lo había demostrado.

Todo se detuvo, ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo? Se preguntó. La pared de nuevo vibro con el azote de la puerta, al igual que aquel legendario e imperceptible hilo.

.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**.**

Hola, buen día, tarde o madrugada ¿Por qué no? Paso por aquí para agradecerles sus comentarios, a cada uno de ellos, me alegra que les estén gustando estos relatos, o es así como yo los veo, pequeños momentos de Akane y Ranma a través del tiempo, llevándolos a un punto de un envolvimiento más maduro, puntos de confianza que hay en su relación y donde se desarrollen recordando su pasado para ver hacia su futuro.

Muchas gracias a quien han estado presentes leyendo y comentando, gracias, ayudan a seguir avanzando, espero seguir leyéndolos y conociendo sus opiniones.

Nos leemos pronto…


	8. Chapter 8

**Ranma ½ es una obra cuyos derechos pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**.**

**..**

**Momento: 08**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Después de aquella noche Ranma siguió escabulléndose en su casa, a veces por las tardes cuando Akane llegaba de la universidad y otras en plena madrugada asegurándose de que llegara a casa, siempre con algo para cenar. Tal vez no se habían dicho todo, pero se quedaban en silencio acostumbrándose a sus presencias, y aun que sus visitas eran demasiado cortas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sentía sola.

—Ranma, ¿no te aburres? —suspiro quitándose los zapatos. Después de otro largo día la joven Tendo se volvió a encontrar con su tormento, la excusa de Ranma era tener mucho tiempo libre después de su lesión, pues su entrenamiento disminuyo y sin peleas no tenía mucho que hacer más que salir con Takeshi y alguno que otros luchadores que se había hecho buenos compañeros.

—Mira esto, ¿por qué guardas vasos en este horno? sirve muy bien —mostró una bandeja llena de galletas. Akane lo vio extrañada— ¿Qué?

—Los trajo la señora Kaede ¿cierto? —se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con burla.

—Está bien, lo intente y aunque la señora Kaede es anciana tiene un buen olfato, y trajo esto —sonrió—, me dijo que ya no lo intentabas porque temías en dañar su casa.

—Sí, bueno, sabes que nunca fui buena —quedaron en silencio recordando los viejos tiempos, el único aliviado fue el estómago de Ranma.— Tomare una ducha tengo que irme, puedes dejar las galletas en la mesa. Ah y ¡guarda mis cosas en su lugar! —grito viendo el desastre que tenía.

Puede que Ranma tuviera tiempo pero Akane seguía trabajando medio tiempo en un konbini cerca de su departamento. No obstante se preguntaba cada día que era lo que Ranma estaba buscando.

.

Las luces se apagaron y solo había un reflector para él, solo para él, no solo un par de personas vociferaban su nombre si no cada uno de ellos, Ranma subió su barbilla con orgullo, por fin volvía a las peleas. Ya no eran solo en dojos si no en un ring de todo vale y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de no haber entrado a las mundiales el nombre de Ranma Saotome ahora era importante.

Frente a su oponente se inclinó levemente en forma de respeto antes de comenzar, pero eso no duro mucho pues ambos se lanzaron con sus ataques. El primer golpe fue a su pierna, su oponente sabía muy su debilidad, Ranma ataco con su técnica de castañas calientes alejándolo y sin dar tregua volvió a darle golpes a sus costados con su pierna. Su respiración era agitaba, sin embargo no estaba cansado, ni siquiera había dado la mitad de su potencial pero en el fondo sin quererlo admitir tenía miedo.

No quería volverse a estancar, no quería que Akane lo viera débil de nuevo sin haber llegado a su objetivo de ser el mejor luchador. No pararía, llegaría a las mundiales y triunfaría hasta entrenar a su propio equipo, tener sus propio dojo.

.

— ¿Ranma que haces aquí? —la joven Tendo se encontró a mitad del pasillo del hospital algo sorprendida, no le había comentado nada, y ¿si se había vuelto a lastimar? Comenzó a pensar preocupada.

—Es Takeshi, tuve mi primera pelea, ya vez como es —subió sus hombros con desinterés.

—A pesar de ser un presuntuoso se ve que se preocupa por ti.

—Señorita Tendo, sala 247, vaya por sus estudios —fueron interrumpido por una doctora, Akane asintió yendo rápidamente.

—Nos vemos.

Hace ya un mes que Ranma no se presentaba en su departamento. Era extraña la sensación de soledad que comenzó a sentir al no encontrarse a nadie en casa. Cada semestre se volvía más difícil y cada nivel de estrés que comenzó a vivir la hacía querer desertar, pero no podía, esta vez estaba sola y ella debía hacerse cargo de su vida.

Después de esos días Ranma continuo con sus competencias por lo que no volvió a visitarla lo que restaba de sus días de universidad. Fue así como la graduación se acercó.

.

— ¡Hola! —Akane se sobresaltó al abrir la puerta, de nuevo estaba ahí, pero esta vez su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ranma! —Se quitó rápido los zapatos caminando rápido, hasta que cayó en cuenta de su emoción—, veo que no se te quita esa maña —trato de fingir seriedad pero fue demasiado tarde Ranma lo había notado, aunque no dijo nada, fue suficiente ver su sonrojo.

—Supe que la graduación será pronto. Solo vine a felicitarte.

—Gra-gracias. Ha sido difícil pero ahora empieza lo peor —rió al ver el futuro que la esperaba.

—Te alejaste mucho de las artes marciales.

—Si bueno, si no era buena en eso para que seguir.

—Eres muy fuerte, con más prac…

—Pero no fue así Ranma, —lo interrumpió de inmediato— y tampoco recibí ayuda.

—Tal vez por que eras muy terca —dijo molesto.

— ¿Yo terca? Ranma casi te rogué porque me entrenaras, afortunadamente mi orgullo es más fuerte y no me intereso seguir pidiéndotelo —allí estaban de nuevo frente a frente discutiendo, como si los meses sin verse hubieran sido suficientes para juntar de nuevo su odio.

—No quería lastimarte Akane.

— ¡Y no lo ibas hacer!, pero seguías esquivándome.

—Sabias lo que debías saber, no necesitabas pasar por mas —dijo al recordar cada día de su niñez.

—Era mi decisión —cada contestación era más firme que la anterior mostrando su frustración que años atrás había guardado con solo golpes.

— ¿Ves?, siempre se trata de ti, ¿no? Pero vamos dime una razón ¡solo una!

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Sabes que yo estaba dispuesto a romper el compromiso, solo quería una razón ¡una!

—Ten —ordeno extendiendo su mano—. Una de las razones, son boletos para la clausura de mi universidad —Ranma la tomo con duda.

—Son…

—Una es para Kasumi, Nabiki, el tuyo y… bueno vale la pena intentar.

—Lo siento. Tomare el mío, pero esto es algo debes hacer tu misma —Akane podía ser valiente y fuerte, aun así seguía evitando a cada uno de ellos.

—No puedo. El ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo por teléfono.

—Tal vez debas ir en persona, Akane no eres tan tonta, la solución la tienes pero sigues evadiendo el pasado.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Estoy aquí, no me ves —se acercó a ella con un paso más, la chica era centímetro más baja que él y era muy obvio su bajo peso, deseo tanto no haberla insultado años atrás, quería verla como antes la Akane llena de vida entrenando cada mañana, ahora solo pudo captar la apretada vida que tenía, la mala alimentación que llevaba y su apretado bolsillo.

—Ranma —en sus labios tembló su nombre y su propietario sintió el magnetismo. Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella hasta bajar a sus labios y levemente a su pecho, era su corazón que latía demasiado fuerte, sonriendo por dentro.

—Mírame, Akane. Yo estoy aquí.

— ¿Me odias?

—No, bueno ya no —con su pulgar limpio una lagrima perdida de su suave mejilla. Akane sonrió un poco —. Tengo que irme —justo cuando retrocedió Akane sintió el frió en su cuello, había extrañado tanto esa cercanía.

Una noche más en que la puerta se cerraba y ella quedaba en medio de la habitación sola. Por un segundo se preguntó si el había sentido algún vacío cuando ella se marchó y tuvo miedo de que él no volviera. Akane giro a su pequeña mesa de noche viendo su mal bordado, cada que tenía tiempo practicaba un poco pero era inútil ni los consejos de la señora Kaede la ayudaban.

Cada que se rendía al ver los nudos tan grandes su solución era cortar, así como la mala hierba, desde la raíz y comenzar de nuevo.

Pero ¿que eran lo que la joven pareja trataba de hacer?, se acercaban solo para crear caos, haciendo nudos más grandes... y sin embargo, de algun modo... a su modo se confortaban mutuamente.

.

* * *

.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ranma ½ es una obra cuyos derechos pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**.**

**..**

**Momento: 09**

**..**

**.**

* * *

El dia de la graduación había llegado, más 23 horas antes Akane cerraba su pequeña mochila y caminaba a la estación de trenes a primera hora del amanecer.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo de que sus pies caminaran de nuevo por aquellas estrechas calles de Nerima, pero conocía perfectamente sus caminos, cada paso que dio en su juventud corriendo con la neblina en su mejillas, la distancia y el tiempo con la prisa de sus pasos al llegar tarde a sus clases y los callejones haciendo eco de gritos de batalla.

Cuando llego a aquel conocido portón le pareció verlo más viejo, su gruesa corteza se miraba mas pálida e impaciente toco con sus nudillos esperando no lastimar mas la pobre madera. La puerta corrediza se escuchó a lo lejos, aun no arreglaban aquel rechinido pensó para sí misma.

—Buen día, —su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al entreabrirse la puerta— ¿Qué se…? —Kasumi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no paso más de un segundo para que la abrazara con fuerza—, ¡oh por dios!, Akane.

—Kasumi no puedo respirar —trato de hablar con su rostro pegado a su pecho.

La joven mujer le jalo un mechon de cabello—. Ahora puedo regañarte como es debido.

Akane sonrió feliz— Te extrañe mucho… —comenzó a retroceder, las dudas la volvían a atacar. Estar ahí la hizo sentir como aquella adolescente luchando con su mente ante la decisión de irse o no de casa, de romper su compromiso o de estar con Ranma, el de amarlo u odiarle.

—No, Akane, espera —la tomo de la mano con delicadeza.

—Yo… creo que fue un error... no tengo derecho a perturbar de nuevo sus vidas.

—Claro que no Akane, no es tarde. Te arrepentiste y has vuelto, eso es bueno —aquella palabra la golpeo como agua fría. Dándose cuenta de que su verdadero error era su temor.

—Pero no estoy arrepentida Kasumi… solo vine a darles esto —hablo recuperando su temple, mostrando los tres boletos—. Mañana es mi graduación, creí que sería buena idea que me acompañaran.

—Oh, Akane sería un orgullo —llevo sus manos a sus labios sorprendida, el nuevo sueño de su hermana se estaba volviendo realidad.

—Si me permites el otro quiero entregárselo a papá —Akane noto el cambio en su mirada.

—Akane, lo siento pero… debo preguntárselo.

—Vaya, a lo que ha llegado —dijo con ironía— ¿preguntarle si quiere ver a su hija?

—Sabes que le afecto mucho tu decisión, él es así de sentimental.

— ¿Y qué hay de Ranma? Si tan sentimental es, ¿por qué permitía que me insultara? —decía indignada Akane.

—Creo que por que todos sabíamos que era mentira, incluso tu Akane.

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! A mí me dolían sus palabras. Pudo salvarme muchas veces ¡¿y qué?! Lo hacía por Shampoo, Ukyo y hasta por la loca de Kodashi, pero a la única que hería con sus palabras era a mí—sus gritos fueron más fuertes—, ahora déjame pasar —A pesar de la efusiva bienvenida de Kasumi la joven mujer aun cubría la entrada.

—Debe estar en el jardín —dijo en voz baja mientras se hacía a un lado, vio la fría mirada de Akane, su hermana había crecido aunque nunca dejaría de ser tan terca.

Se adentró a su antiguo hogar a paso lento, su aroma era el mismo de aquella madera recién encerada con el delicioso olor del desayuno, vio las escaleras y a su yo adolescente bajando al escuchar el llamado de su hermana.

Camino hasta llegar a la sala donde el shoji que daba al jardín estaba abierto pero su padre no estaba allí.

—Soy viejo, y aun puedo escuchar tus gritos —las pupilas de Akane se minimizaron, era su voz, después de los años la volvía a escuchar.

—Papá —se giró para ver al hombre, su misma vestimenta pero en sus cabellos ligeras tiras blancas ya se dejaban ver.

—Por favor, retírate de mi casa Akane y llévate la deshonra que le has dado a la familia.

— ¿A caso tengo que haber el seppuku para que me aceptes de nuevo?

—No, solo no vuelvas —en aquel dialogo el patriarca no vio a los ojos a Akane, y con la misma frialdad se giró comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación. Akane corrió poniéndose frente a él, tomo su brazo y puso en su mano aquel cartoncillo, no se iría sin dárselo.

Soun la miro sorprendido mientras que en la mirada de Akane había enojo, con el ceño fruncido lo miro a los ojos mirándose en ellos, asintió y comenzó a caminar a la salida, no miro hacia atrás, no le importo si el decidía ir o no, ella lo había intentado. El patriarca vio su mano leyendo la invitación, y una vibración en su pecho le causó extrañeza… no, si la conocía, fue la misma que sintió cuando Akane gano su primera cinta en una competencia.

.

El día había llegado y los nervios seguían a flor de piel para Akane, aunque era su meta, imaginar llegar era increíble para ella. Su birrete llegaba casi hasta el suelo de no ser por sus tacones, una ganga que había encontrado en una tienda, al igual que su vestido pues los gastos de graduación fueron demasiado para sus bolsillos que tuvo que hacer varios ajustes.

Su nombre en oídos de su director fue una serie de sensaciones, subió al escenario con una enorme sonrisa, saludo a los presente con inclinación y vio a los espectadores, sus ojos fueron rápidos a una zona en específico encontrándose con sus hermanas y con sorpresa a la señora Nodoka, pero dos de las personas más importantes, habían dejado sus asientos vacíos. Quiso llorar pero algo que había aprendido era a no dejarse llevar por situaciones fuera de sus control, dolores peores había visto en el hospital. Continuo sonriendo al ver a las tres personas que a pesar de todo lo habían apoyado.

Después de aquella ceremonia oficial cada estudiante fue hacia su grupo familiar lleno de abrazos y felicitaciones. Akane llego con timidez hacia Nodoka quien no había visto en un largo tiempo.

—Señora Nodoka, me alegro tanto que haya venido —sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Pero que dices hija, dime tía, lo sabes —la abrazo con maternidad—, estoy orgullosa de ti. Demasiado —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a aquella adolescente convertida en mujer, con la misma mirada que había en Ranma, ese dolor que ocultaban.

—Vaya, al fin servicio médico gratis —sonrió Nabiki dándole un pequeño obsequio de graduación.

—Mamá estaría orgullosa, y sabes que él también lo está. Pero tu terquedad no solo lo heredaste de mamá —sonrió Kasumi acariciando su rostro.

—Gracias Kasumi. A todas, por venir —unas lágrimas rebeldes se soltaron.

—Y como regalo hemos reservado el mejor restaurante de Shinyuku —menciono Nabiki queriendo quitar aquel nostálgico momento.

—Oh no, no debieron, es muy…

—No digas nada Akane, te lo mereces. Es mejor que comas bien antes de ser consumida por tu profesión —mecía una mano restándole importancia, a diferencia de Akane, si bien batallo con los pagos de la universidad tenía el apoyo de su padre. Aunque esta no lo tomaba al cien por ciento por lealtad a su hermana.

La velada había sido perfecta para Akane, recordar viejos tiempos e informarse de otros en su ausencia la hizo sentir en un mundo completamente diferente y el temor de volver a casa sola se hizo presente al final de la noche.

—Desearía tanto que pasaras las vacaciones en casa Akane —Kasumi el abrazo para despedirse al salir del restaurante.

—A mi igual —sonrió con melancolía al recordar cada navidad sin ellos.

—De hecho, la tía Nodoka y yo hemos convencido a papá y el tío Genma de tomarse vacaciones, podrías ir en esas fechas —Nabiki de acerco a su cómplice sonriendo con malicia.

—Mira hija que no fue nada fácil, llevamos años intentando. Así que tienes que aceptar —por inercia y costumbre Nodoka tomo el mango de la katana muy bien oculta en su kimono, con solo ese ademan Akane sudo frio.

—Claro que me encantaría, pero…

—Nada de peros Akane —frunció el ceño Nabiki—. Ten son los boletos para la fecha exacta, tienes tiempo de arreglar todo y es antes de que empiecen las residencias. No creas que no me informe —le guiño el ojo con malicia—. Así que sin peros, de tiempo ni dinero.

—Gracias Nabiki yo… —sus ojos por innumerable vez se cristalizaron.

—Somos familia Akane, tal vez no actuamos a tiempo pero lo intentamos.

—Lo sé.

Después de una larga despedida Akane se encamino a su ahora hogar, realmente estaba exhausta emocionalmente. Terminaba una pesadilla y comenzaba otra.

No había abierto la puerta por completo cuando como si un encendedor se tratase, su sangre bombeo más fuerte.

— ¡Eres un cretino, idiota, mentiroso! —Akane le lanzo su bolso junto con sus zapatos y los de la estantería.

Esquivando lo que podía Ranma se acercó resuelto a ella, Akane manoteo para que se alejara, inclusos logro patearlo pero este no se detuvo, lucho contra ella tomándola de las muñecas azotándola contra la pared causando su estupefacción. No pudo moverse, tenerlo tan cerca, sentir su tacto, su enojo, fue irreal.

—Estuve ahí Akane —su voz sonó más grave de lo que recordaba.

— ¿Dónde? —soltó con enojo.

—En última fila, no quise que mi madre me viera y pensara cosas que no son —aflojo el agarre de las rojas muñecas de Akane—. Ten, por cierto —extendió un sobre de color mostaza.

— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo confundida abriendo el sobre encontrándose con un par de yenes.

—Es lo que costo el boleto que no use, obviamente, y el de mi madre.

— ¿Qué te crees?

—Déjate de ser la digna Akane sé que no tienes dinero, no debiste gastar tanto en esto.

—Lo hice por que quise. Me he mantenido sola por todo este tiempo, no necesito mendigar.

—Mi vida no es fácil tampoco, ¡entiendes!, por mejor luchador que sea soy un principiante que se está abriendo en un mundo igual que tu —la señalo con su dedo índice empujándola—, son competencias tras competencias en las que por más que gane no me pagan lo suficientes, no todo se empieza con gloria inmediata.

Akane soltó un largo suspiro lleno de su frustración, impotencia y enojo, miraba esos ojos azules llenos de expresión mientras decía su monologo. En esos segundo trato de imaginar sus vidas si sus padres hubieran logrado casarlos, ¿hubieran sido felices con sus diferencias?, ¿cada uno hubiera logrado sus sueños? para ella era una broma que creyeran que su destino era estar juntos y que no podrían vivir uno del otro; la verdad era que había muchas versiones de su futuro.

—Se que no tengo ningún derecho, que te fuiste para alejarte de mí, pero… fuimos amigos ¿no? Intente buscarte, Nabiki, Kasumi intentaba sacarte información las pocas veces que llamabas.

—Me fui para no regresar con la cola entre las patas, no me iba a rendir después de arriesgar tanto. Y la vez que lo intente mi padre me alejo por completo.

—Somos tu familia Akane.

—Estoy consciente de ello Ranma. No te pido que me entiendas o que me perdones por lo que hice.

—Y tal vez no lo haga, pero ya no somos esa versión adolescente, y estoy aquí para darte mi apoyo y recordarte que no estás sola; porque se lo que es sentirse así.

—No, no lo somos —suspiro sentándose en el sillón de golpe, Ranma la imito igualmente cansado, el viejo sillón crujió por su peso.

—Tengo que irme —Akane solo asintió—, hablo de irme, irme. La gira del campeonato mundial empieza mañana.

— ¿Cuándo regresaras? —sus labios hablaron sin pensar.

—No lo sé un par de meses creo —Akane asintió de nuevo con un "si" atrapado en su garganta. Ranma la miro de reojo, ese perfil molesto había cambiado a uno sin expresión, viendo al horizonte, no sabía en que estaba pesando, tal vez en nada o tal vez en todo, pero él solo pensaba en ella. En su cabello que había crecido y en su piel más pálida de lo que recordaba.

— ¿Qué? —soltó de golpe exaltando a Ranma.

—Sigues siendo la misma fea de siempre —la mecha del enojo se prendió en Akane. Se abalanzó contra Ranma posicionándose arriba del golpeándolo sin parar, Ranma solo podía cubrirse el rostro, pero los golpes y las lágrimas siempre llegaban a él.

—Tonto, tonto, tonto —gritaba cada vez con más fuerza, sin embargo, el joven Saotome no tuvo intención de detenerla, porque tal vez lo merecía o tal vez anhelaba vivir con las peleas de antes.

Después de un rato los golpes se volvían más lento y la frustración de Akane se disolvió. El joven vio entre sus brazos si no había mas peligro, seguía sintiendo el peso de la chica pero ya no se movía, solo sentía su cálida respiración en su cuello, Akane había terminado rendida en su pecho.

Detuvo por varios minutos su vista en sus largas pestañas esperando algún abrir de ojos, pero no sucedió, respiraba con quietud hasta que movió su pierna, estremeciendo hasta la fibra más pequeña de su cuerpo, su pierna se deslizo sobre la suya llegando su rodilla a su cadera.

—Va a matarme —susurro con miedo, una gota de sudor corrió por su frente. Quiso deslizarse para dejarla sola en aquel sillón pero Akane comenzó a moverse, tirándole un golpe en la cara.

—Rayos —exclamo sobando su nariz—. Había olvidado que eres una loca también durmiendo.

Tomo una almohada como reemplazo de su pecho la cual Akane abrazo rápidamente. Ranma suspiro con alivio, su corazón latía muy rápido y su rostro estaba en completo sonrojo.

— ¿Cómo se supone que debo hacerlo? —Se preguntaba a si mismo viendo desde su altura a aquella criatura, ese pequeño vestido que se alzó aún más con sus movimientos dejando a la vista sus torneadas piernas, su cabello alborotado y esos labios entre abierto aplastados por la almohada.

.

* * *

**Continuara**

.

¡Hola, hola!, espero y se encuentren muy bien. Paso rápidamente para agradecerle su apoyo con sus comentarios, el tiempo me consume un poco por lo que no he podido responder sus comentarios como es debido, pero cada vez que intento escribir los leo de nuevo una y otra vez para seguir con algo de inspiración para esta pequeña historia. Muchas muchas gracias, espero seguir recibiendo sus opiniones y comentarios.

.

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ranma ½ es una obra cuyos derechos pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**.**

**..**

**Momento: 10**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Ese día el sol estaba resplandeciente, podían sentir el calor en su piel, como un cosquilleo hasta llegar al ardor en sus levantadas manos al despedir a los patriarcas.

—Que se diviertan —sonreía Kasumi despidiendo a su padre y su viejo amigo Genma, brillando a lo lejos su sortija.

Soun miro hacia atrás viendo a las tres mujeres despedirlo, era como en los viejos tiempos cuando aún podía ir a viajes de entrenamiento, aunque no era que ahora no disfrutara sus visitas a las aguas termales.

El pequeño auto amarillo se perdió a lo lejos, dejando presente un silencio que no tardó mucho en ser interrumpido pues un ruido similar se acercó por el lado opuesto, sin dejar sus sonrisas recibieron con entusiasmo a su hermana, quien volvía a su hogar. Akane sonrió con nostalgia a través de la ventana, en sus labios se quedaron palabras atrapadas por sentimientos encontrados. Estaba donde años atrás, dentro de un taxi con la oportunidad de salir huyendo de nuevo.

— ¿Todo bien señorita? —pregunto el taxista al ver que su pasajera no bajaba.

—Sí, perdone —inhalo hasta donde su pulmones pudieron y bajo conteniendo su respiración.

— ¡Bienvenida, Akane!, ven vamos adentro —Nodoka se apresuró a llevarla dentro.

Mientras era casi arrastrada a la sala vio la puerta que daba al pasillo del Dojo abierta sintiendo escalofríos.

—Subiré tus cosas a tu habitación —sonrió Kasumi subiendo las escaleras dejando a las demás adelantarse.

—No, Kasumi, yo lo haré —se zafo del agarre de Nodoka viendo como su hermana la ignoraba yendo escalón por escalón, no solo ella era terca, sonrió para sí.

—No sería genial que casualmente cierta persona también tomara vacaciones en estas fechas, no lo sé para ¿visitar a su madre? —escucho la voz de Nabiki tras ella, acelerando su corazón, mas no hizo expresión alguna.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres —con su cabeza en alto paso a su lado yendo a la sala donde aguardaba Nodoka ya con bocadillos. Nabiki sonrió de lado, tal vez sería más difícil intimidar a su pequeña hermana.

—Solo dime que quieres comer y lo prepare para ti, Akane.

—Vaya, tía, ni siquiera con Ranma es tan efusiva.

—Nabiki —reprendió Akane ante su desatinado comentario.

—Pero querida ¿acaso no estas feliz de que tu hermana regresara?

—Claro, y estuviera más feliz si ganara algo de dinero con esta valiosa información —se sentó frente a la baja mesa tomando una galleta.

—Por favor Nabiki, nos prometiste mantener esto en secreto —llego Kasumi a la habitación con su dulce tono, de no ser porque Nabiki sabía que esa frase tenía una amenaza oculta.

—Lo que ustedes hagan será suficiente, extraño tanto su comida —el estómago de Akane gruño, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Mira nada más, estas tan delgada, ve a descansar te llamaremos cuando todo esté listo —la mujer la tomo de las manos sonriendo maternalmente, eran tan parecidos.

—Gracias —sus lentos pasos se dirigieron hacías las escaleras, pero como un imán, aquella puerta entre abierta la llamaba, sacudió sus pensamientos y subió a su habitación. Llegando a la puerta con su característico patito tomo la perilla adentrándose, los rayos del sol la iluminaban completamente; todo estaba igual, sus rosadas sabanas y su ordenado escritorio.

Abrió su armario revisando su antigua ropa, definitivamente estudiar en el centro de Tokio había cambiado su estilo de vestir. Sin embargo justo en una esquina, perfectamente doblado y más gastado de lo que recordaba se encontraba su gi. Sus manos temblaron al recordar esos bloques rompiéndose.

En menos de un minuto estaba frente al espejo con su uniforme, no respiraba, no pensaba, solo estaba allí, observándose, sin poder ver a su yo del pasado. A pesar de no notarlo creció unos centímetros, su cabello era más largo y su aura era diferente.

"Eres linda cuando sonríes", sus palabras llegaron de golpe. Se giró hacia la puerta dirigiéndose automáticamente al Dojo.

.

—No puedo.

—Eres un idiota, o ¿Qué? Te doy la oportunidad de tu vida por un mínimo precio y tú lo rechazas. ¡Toma un avión! —Nabiki gritaba en susurros a su celular.

—No voy hacer todo a un lado por ella, Nabiki. No estoy en Japón y que ella este ahí no significa nada —le oyó muy serio, creyó que tendría algo de diversión en esos días, pero se equivocó.

—Has lo que quieras —colgó molesta.

Ranma sintió un malestar en su estómago, pero fue interrumpido por su entrenador por lo que lo olvido rápidamente volviendo a su práctica.

.

Akane se encerró en su mundo, en medio del silencioso Dojo, recordando cada paso de sus katas. Para Akane aquel entrenamiento fue como andar en bicicleta, una vez aprendido no lo podría olvidar, o eso creía ella.

Comenzó a paso lento, aunque sin esperar mucho se sintió una tonta, sus pasos fueron bruscos sin control, sin firmeza, casi no podía ni recordar la posición de sus manos. Frustrada cayo de rodillas a la duela, goteando sus salinas lágrimas, se sintió tan perdida ¿Quién era Akane Tendo, heredera del arte marcial, si no recordaba ni una kata? ¿Quién era ahora? Se preguntó.

Con brusquedad se limpió las lágrimas yendo al pequeño armario donde guardaban algunos materiales, tomo un bokken sacando todo su enojo. Imagino a su adversario luchando con fuerza, esquivaba y atacaba con gran velocidad, con cada estocada sus pies tan solo rozaban el suelo, pronto soltó su arma dando patadas altas y golpes con sus puños, aquella débil Akane cayó al piso siendo atravesada por su katana. Respiraba agitada de rodillas, su rostro ahora se llenó de sudor y su ceño fruncido miraba fijamente a su agonizante adversario.

—Aquí estas —una voz la saco de su pensamientos girando sobresaltada—, la comida casi esta lista, deberías tomar una ducha.

Akane asintió aun perdida por su reciente actividad.

—Debiste extrañar mucho tu Dojo.

—Demasiado —se levantó sonriendo viendo sobre su hombro aquel bokken enterrado en la duela. Se encamino junto a Kasumi a la salida para tomar un relajante baño. Y por primera vez inhalo y exhalo con tranquilidad.

Al salir del cuarto de baño su olfato capto aquel delicioso aroma, la señora Kaede debía perdonarla pero nada sabía más rico que la comida de Kasumi o Nodoka y como una pequeña niña corrió hacia donde su nariz la guiaba.

—Huele delicioso —sus ojos brillaron al ver la mesa llena de exquisitos platillos— ¡itadakimasu! —exclamo sonriente. Las tres mujeres la miraron sorprendidas y llenas de felicidad.

El estómago de Akane quería reventar, tanto que se recargo en sus brazos así atrás suspirando.

—Muchas gracias.

—Me alegro tanto que lo disfrutaras, pero seguramente ya has aprendido hacer algunos platillos ¿no?

—Eh —Akane se quedó pensando recordando sus últimas comidas con Ranma sonrojándose—, pues un poco.

—No seas como Nabiki con toda esa comida rápida —rio Nodoka al conocer las comidas de la joven Tendo.

—Trabajar en el despacho no me da mucho tiempo —dijo la acusada sin preocupación. Mientras que Akane reía nerviosa pues tal vez su alimentación era peor, al comer mayormente comidas de los combinis.

— ¿Sigues trabajando?

—Sí, dejare de hacerlo cuando entre en mi internado.

—Sabes que si necesitas algo estamos aquí, Akane —Kasumi la tomo del hombro.

—Gracias, pero estaré bien.

—No creí que Soun sería tan duro con su pequeña —comento Nodoka llevando su mano a sus labios apenada.

—Pero tía, usted estaba dispuesta a realizar el seppuku con su único hijo —dijo extrañada Nabiki, la mujer solo desvió la mirada fingiendo amnesia.

—Yo tampoco… creí que, me iba a apoyar. Siempre me apoyaba en todo y…

—Tal vez ya es muy viejo.

—Nabiki.

—Solo digo que juntar las escuelas era una forma de mantener vivo su legado, el honor del apellido, el recuerdo de toda una generación de su pasado como luchadores. Fue siempre tolerante porque Ranma vivía aquí, aunque se separaran, pelearan y cuanta cosa, había esperanza porque los veía juntos. Pero cada uno se alejó a kilómetros sin siquiera hablarse ¿Cómo crees que le cayó en su ego? Perdono a Ranma porque prometió llevar su apellido, pero ahora los Tendo no son nada.

Las duras palabras de Nabiki congelaron a la joven Tendo, nunca vio esa perspectiva pero tenía razón, al no haber más descendencia masculina del apellido aquel legado de luchadores desapareció. Las dos escuelas con las técnicas de todo vale ahora solo yacían en Ranma.

—El me hizo quien soy, soy fuerte por él, por ustedes, debería ser suficiente.

—Y lo es Akane. Solo dale tiempo —Kasumi la tomo de los hombros sonriendo.

Las horas siguieron avanzando hasta largas horas de la noche y es que lo años no habían avanzados en vano pues muchas cosas habían cambiado en la vida de las cuatro mujeres.

—Sera mejor ir a descansar —menciono Nodoka con sus mejillas adoloridas.

—No te preocupes Akane, ya prepare todo para mañana —Akane asintió mientras que recogían todo para ir a dormir.

Sus descalzos pies tocaron la suave alfombra de su habitación recordando su departamento que era un poco más grandes y sin embargo no era tan cálida; paso lentamente su mano por sus sabanas sintiendo el suave colchón, no como su delgada cama. Se metió bajo sus cobijas sintiendo su calor y aroma.

Todo hubiera sido tan diferente, pero debía volver a la realidad.

Escucho unos golpes en la ventana de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos… como debió de ser. Tan solo cerró sus ojos con más fuerza.

Mientras que a muchos kilómetros de allí Ranma jadeaba agitado, su rostro cubierto de sudor era sometido por aquel famoso luchador. Su nombre hacia retumbar el lugar, con agilidad enredo sus piernas en las del oponente invirtiendo los papeles, lo soltó bruscamente parándose con rapidez esperando un nuevo ataque pero este no se pudo levantar, convirtiéndolo en ganador. Con su rostro en alto sonrió, hasta que sintió una presión en su dedo meñique revisándolo por si era alguna fractura, mas no vio nada inusual. Los reporteros se comenzaron a reunir a los alrededores, sería una larga noche, pensó.

—Mira quien ha venido a felicitarte —Takeshi llego con alguien más alcanzándolo antes de llegar a los camerinos. Ranma no giro a verlos hasta que la imagen de Akane llegando a abrazarlo tras su victoria se desvaneciera de su mente.

—No podría esperar a nadie más —volteo sonriendo de lado.

.

**Continuara…**

* * *

.

¡Hola!, ¡hola!, espero que estén teniendo un buen inicio de año y que cumplan cualquier meta que se propongan. Gracias también a quienes leyeron y apoyaron mi fanfic pasado con sus comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, un momento más de otra vida da la joven pareja.

En cada capítulo trato de mostrar alguna evolución, de cómo la historia del hilo rojo es un arma de doble filo, donde te guía a la persona que está destinada a ti pero que no es precisamente el momento, donde para seguir avanzando es necesario desanudar, perdonar.

Llek BM, SaV21, ZurimaruNL07, Vicky, nancyriny, felicius, Mina Ain0, Denisanai, VIPS98, Vernica, Bonchi, vanesa112, alambrita.

Gracias por sus comentarios espero seguir teniendo el placer de leerlos en el próximo capítulo.

.

**Nos leemos luego…**


End file.
